Evidente
by Triele
Summary: POV de Draco Malfoy sobre os acontecimentos de sua vida e sobre sua ligação com Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer**: os pesonagens não são meus, são da JK. Não lucro absolutamente nada com isso.

**História**: Pós relíqueas, desconsidera o epílogo. POV de Draco Malfoy sobre os acontecimentos de sua vida e sobre sua ligação com Harry Potter.

**Notas da autora**: Pretendia fazer uma história curta, mas a coisa tá fluindo meio fora do meu controle, então eu vou deixar rolar. Talvez fique em dois ou três capítulos.

**Título:** Evidente

* * *

Lembrava-se que naqueles tempos andar distribuindo detenções já não era tão bom quanto antes, aliás nada era tão bom quanto antes.

Não quando seu braço passava metade do tempo dormente e metade do tempo ardendo. Se bem que ele preferia que ficasse dormente pra sempre, porque isso significava que o dono dele não estava convocando o rebanho.

Sim. Dono dele. Ele tinha um dono agora, e seu pai tinha um dono também.

Seu pai, por Merlin!

Houve um tempo em que ele pensava que seu pai era o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, seu pai sabia tudo e ele ia crescer para ser forte e poderoso como ele. Mas descobrira que seu pai não era tão forte assim, quando aquele heroizinho conseguira vencê-lo e mandá-lo pra prisão.

E quando o dono do rebanho se abancara em sua casa e sentara-se na cadeira de seu pai enquanto seu pai permanecia preso em Azkaban um pouquinho mais, apenas por capricho, como punição pelo fracasso, ele soube que seu pai não era poderoso. Não tinha o poder de protegê-lo, não pode impedir que ele se tornasse mais um do rebanho.

E quando seu pai chegou, humilhado e ferido e se ajoelhou aos pés do dono, jurando lealdade e pedindo perdão pelo fracasso, ele soube que ele estava crescendo sim para ser igual ao pai. Não forte e poderoso, mas amedrontado, humilhado e marcado como propriedade. Cresceu para ter um dono como seu pai tinha.

E depois, quando o herói-moleque o descobriu chorando, lutou com ele e o feriu, ele pensou mais uma vez que era mesmo igual ao pai.

O moleque o derrotou como tinha derrotado seu pai.

E quando ele não cumpriu a missão e fracassou e teve que fugir, mais uma vez ele se viu igual ao pai.

Mas naquele dia, na mansão quando o heroizinho estava lá em suas mãos e ele podia finalmente entregá-lo, sua vontade não teve dono, sua vontade foi sua, e ele fez o que achou melhor.

Não o entregou.

E pelos dias que se seguiram, recortou jornais e colecionou notícias com a mesma avidez com que o perseguira no colégio, e cada vez que o nome dele era dito, ele se sobressaltava como quando estavam juntos no colégio.

Juntos. No colégio.

E sentia aquela fúria contra o heroizinho passar por seu corpo como um furacão, desequilibrando sua respiração, secando a saliva na sua boca, fazendo-o crispar as mãos, estremecendo seu corpo e confundindo suas idéias. Ficava parado sem ousar se mexer, querendo ouvir que ele foi o que? Capiturado, estava morto, tinha fugido, estava a salvo, estava vencendo?

Confusão nas suas idéias.

Heroizinho-sofredor-perseguido.

Porque o heroizinho apenas não fugia? Afinal ele não tinha dono. Podia fugir para outro país, deixar o Lord louco pra trás. Mas não, cada notícia no jornal era uma afirmação de que ele estava lutando, se rebelando, revidando, enfrentando.

Heroizinho-sofredor-destemido.

E se abrisse o jornal e lesse a noticia que o herói estava morto? Como seria.

Medo, descompasso.

Ele não tinha fugido afinal, tinha ficado pra lutar, pra salvar, pra surpreender, pra confundir, pra libertar.

Heroizinho-sofredor-salvador.

Voltando pelo inimigo preso entre as chamas, enfrentando o fogo, salvando.

Salvando todo mundo, vencendo o dono do rebanho, fazendo sumir a marca do dono de seu braço. Nunca mais teria um dono.

Herói.

Badalado.

Concorrido.

Salvando sua mãe da prisão, salvando a si da prisão, salvando até seu pai.

_"Porque?"_

_"Porque me preocupo com você. Sempre me preocupei."_

_"Eu não te pedi nada Potter, portanto não te devo nada!"_

_"Eu sei, não tô te pedindo nada."_

_"O que você quer?"_

Silêncio.

"_Nada Malfoy. Só queria saber como você estava. Só isso. Então...eu já vou."_

O que era aquilo no olhar do herói?

...tristeza?

_"Potter!"_

_"Sim?"_

_"Obrigado."_

O que era aquilo na face do herói?

...Sorriso?

Grande demais. Feliz demais.

Só um obrigado. Feliz demais por isso.

Todas as conversas eram sobre o herói, em todos os lugares, em todos os jornais. O mundo estava em festa e até em casa as conversas eram sobre ele. Seu pai analisava os fatos sob todos os ângulos; a vitória, a salvação, os depoimentos. Seu pai tentava entender porque o herói os escolheu para salvar. O que haveria por trás? humilhá-los? deixá-los em dívida, usá-los como exemplo de alguma coisa que viria?

Como seu pai, ele também analisava os fatos sob todos os ângulos. Mas não a vitória, a salvação, os depoimentos. Não.

Ele analisava as palavras, a preocupação, o sorriso. E analisava o furacão dentro do seu corpo durante todos aqueles anos de inimizade, e analisava as próprias mãos trêmulas, a respiração descompassada, o ar que faltava, a boca seca, as idéias confusas.

Sempre fora assim, Sempre, e ele achava que era inimizade, ódio. E com certeza o heroizinho também achava.

Mas quando pôde se vingar, o que ele fez? arriscou-se como nunca pensou que se arriscaria por alguém. Negou-o descaradamente, mesmo sabendo o quanto estava se expondo.

_"Não sei ... pode ser. Não tenho certeza."_

Como se alguém fosse acreditar. Passara os últimos seis anos cuspindo seu ódio pelo herói pelos quatro cantos da casa, para quem quisesse ouvir. Era óbvio que conhecia a face do outro quase tão bem quanto a sua própria e esperava que alguém acreditasse quando dizia que não tinha certeza? Francamente. Era ele ou não era. O que pretendera com aquela mentira idiota?

_Tempo. Ganhar tempo pra ele. _

Tempo pra quê?

_Pra que acontecesse um milagre. Qualquer coisa que pudesse salvar a vida dele._

E aconteceu, não foi? De alguma maneira ele se salvou, todos eles se salvaram.

Quase riu com a lembrança.

Como não percebera antes? Ainda que não fosse por todas as evidências, sempre se sentindo rejeitado, trocado, enciumado, só aquele ato ridiculamente altruísta era suficiente para fazê-lo pensar um pouco nas suas motivações.

Então estava pensando que não tinha mais dono? Que o heroizinho o tinha livrado do dono?

Que bobagem, ele tinha dono, sempre teve dono, desde a primeira vez. Desde a primeira briga. E seu dono estava ali naquela foto de jornal piscando os olhos verdes.

Riria, se estivesse conseguindo respirar.

E o heroizinho-confuso? se metendo na sua vida o tempo todo, exigindo saber das sua ações, perdendo a cabeça, se arriscando além do razoável para salvá-lo, bancando o cavaleiro de armadura, se expondo em depoimentos, se abalando até sua mansão pra que?

"_Nada Malfoy. Só queria saber como você estava. Só isso. Então...eu já vou."_

Sei!

Analisava a foto no jornal, o heroi com a sua melhor cara de heroizinho confuso.

_Respira. Respira. Respira. Respira._

Ele podia ter muitos defeitos, era egoísta, mimado e pretensioso, mas não era hipócrita, nunca fora. Sempre assumira seus sentimentos, pelo menos pra si mesmo. E não tinha se dado conta de um a coisa que estava tão na cara!

Reconhecido o sentimento, não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Aceitar? deixar as coisas com estavam?

Ele viveu aquele sentimento a vida inteira, mas agora que o reconhecia, ficava simplesmente impossível suportar o furacão no corpo, as mãos trêmulas, a boca seca. E era quase impossível não fazer nada quando se encontrava com o heroizinho, que lhe dava aqueles tantos sorrisos à toa.

Sorrisos grandes demais.

Felizes demais.

Como aquele que ele estava lhe dirigindo agora, parado feito um idiota, enchendo o copo de ponche até derramar na mão.

Engraçado. Teve que rir da cara dele. Tãaaaao atrapalhado.

Heroizinho atrapalhado.

Balançando a mão encharcada, inclinando a cabeça por lado, empurrando os óculos no nariz e sorrindo encabulado. Um sorriso grande demais.

E de repente tudo ficou confuso, escutou um barulho muito alto atrás de si, e sentiu seu corpo ser cortado por uma dor absurda, e ser lançado pelos ares, enquanto via o sorriso grande demais se torcer numa careta de medo.

E as coisas começaram a acontecer em câmera lenta, o herói correndo, sacando a varinha, disparando feitiços que passavam zunindo por sobre sua cabeça atingindo alvos atrás de si.

O herói tentava avançar em meio aos feitiços para chegar perto dele, gritava seu nome e disparava feitiços. Uma lembrança passou pela sua mente confusa e ele viu a imagem dos olhos verdes dizendo:

_"Porque me preocupo com você. Sempre me preocupei."_

Ele tentou dizer para o outro não se preocupar.

"_Estou bem Potter, não se preocupe." _

Mas da sua boca saiu apenas um gorgolejo. Ele tentou de novo e acabou engasgando e tossindo com o próprio sangue. Harry estava debruçado sobre seu rosto, o abraçando desesperadamente falando com ele. Ele queria tanto entender o que ele estava dizendo. mas só tinha aquela névoa vermelha, aquele cheiro de sangue e dor. Uma dor vermelha, quente. Seu mundo foi se reduzindo à dor vermelha e olhos verdes.

Depois só escuridão.


End file.
